borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lynne1984
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum talk:Index page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Uberorb (Talk) 17:20, September 1, 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' dlcs for PS3 available here. i have no account so let me know if this link does not allow for purchases. 01:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) yay!! Another female! :D 18:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yay back at ya!! I thought i was the only strogen in this place!! LOLLynne1984 20:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ESTROGEN spelt it wrong first time!!Lynne1984 20:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's Note - ''Strogens! the no Y chromosome coalition! get hybriddragoness to come back and weve got real grrl powah! well, a triad anyway.) ::you can join us if you'd like, Doc. :p 00:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Its ok Dr.F were all open minded here. :) Lynne1984 03:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) irc? don't leave out d1g and combat destroyer. why do the 'femmes get all the coolest tags? 03:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Borderlands 2 We can only hope they get the hint that EVERYONE and their brother wants borderlands 2. Just looking at this wiki should tell them ''something! It would be a marketing "no brainer" and they wouldn't even have to advertise. 18:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Lets hope so!! This is the first, 1st person shooter i have ever played and i love it!! Im still working on getting all my characters up to level 69. Ive been playing since September 2010!! Take breaks here and there maily cause im not home at my own PS3!!Lynne1984 20:31, March 17, 2011 (UTC) R. Pickford, himself said BL2 is "a no brainer". Its just a matter of time :) 20:35, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Something to think about I noticed you did a great job of introducing yourself to PombeGeek. If you would like to be a greeter and join the greeter team, we could hook you up with a template for greeting new users. You don't have to sit on the wiki... I just usually check b4 and after work and see if anyone new needs greeted that hasn't been greeted yet. Greeters make a great wiki environment :) Just something to think about, if you would like. 03:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Like i say on my main profile page, im a stay at home mom so i dont do much during the day. Boring house wife stuff mostly, and get on my treadmill while blareing my favorite music. So i would be more than happy to join the greeter team. My biggest question about it is where do i find the newbies to greet. Im sure you will fill me in. Look forward to talking to you.Lynne1984 13:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) GREAT!!! I just check the Recent Activity page twice a day so it doesn't get overwhelming. If you miss some, no biggy, that's why there is a team :) We might get a tool to view new users also. I just look at a User that I don't recognize and see the date of account creation (also low number of edits) then greet them if someone hasn't greeted them already. If someone did greet them, I may then look at the contributions and see if there is anything friendly to say to them and "start" their talk page out. Its up to you how much you wanna do. The biggest thing is to get your greeter template right: The colors are probably way off, and you can change the pic or text to what you want. It is best to edit in the source mode to change the colors (top right button while editing). This is a place to get color names... you can also get shades and mix colors (on the right of the column of colors). Let me know when you get it how you want it, and I can put it in a template for you. 22:26, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I like those colors. Thank you for helping!!Lynne1984 03:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Grr... My pc crashed again... I am on my wifes PC for now... I will make a template b4 she kickes me off :/ 18:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Your template Here is your template. Edit in source mode when using it. To see how to use it, edit this section and veiw the source :) Always leave a personal typed message and a signature when using it (its more friendly that a ways). Welcome to the greeter team !!! 19:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. if you ever want to change your template, let me know 19:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome!! Thank you so much!! Look forward to greeting people!!Lynne1984 19:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I use page, since the Recent Activity page doesn't show everything that goes on. 19:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I check that page if there is noone new in the Recent Activity. The Recent Activity is easier for the most part. Note: now your not the only chick Raz!!! (off to get a new pc) 22:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks for the tips guys. :) Lynne1984 14:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) list of new users provided here. 19:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Dr.F!Lynne1984 19:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow! cool... I thought Dr.F was just tracking my greetings!!! Thanks Dr.F! Great tool. BTW Lynne, you are doing a great job at greeting (It's fun, isn't it?) 10:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yea i like it. My husband called me a geek LOL. Trust me hes not one to talk!! If you look below one of the people i greeted thanked me!! :) Lynne1984 15:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hello, Thank you for welcoming me! now i feel instantly at home in this place :). i have to thank the other Greeter too excuse me You are welcome!! Just remember, always sign your posts with 4 tildes ~ at the end!! Lynne1984 15:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey Lynne, if you need help making a signature just let me know. (i'm constantly changing mine frequently) theres also the Guide if you wanna scan through what all you can do for a sig. 02:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :well.. thats too bad cause i already made up one for you. its shows the difference of what it would look like when using internet explorer or firefox. lemme know if you wanna use it, i can set up the pages for you. 03:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hiya :) If you are having problems with a image capture device, this is a very small and powerful one. It is also very useful to get a square picture for userboxes and profile pics to fit right (The "custom region" capture option can be set to square but must be adjusted manually till you get the right size). You could use it to center your profile pic, if you want (by making a new square pic to upload). Pretty colors can be done in the code method in the guide. Don't be shy in asking for help please. 08:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) OH... P.S. You can have several different signatures and use them at different times. So you can use the one raz made for you, until you wanna make your own :) 10:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Its actually the same signature, it just looks different depending on which browser you are using. Go to and add in the Signature box after you check Custom signature.if you are looking at this in source mode, ignore the nowiki 16:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Once again Thank You so much!! Its cute!! Love it. 16:21, May 19, 2011 (UTC) clear command If you use the command, in the right places, on your profile, you can get everything exactly how you want it to look. For example, It does the same thing in the same place as the period you have there (I replaced the period with and hit preview :) 10:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I really was kinda aggrivated trying to figure out what i was doing wrong!! My profile looks like a mess. Now i can fix it.Lynne1984 11:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) suggestion I have edited your profile. It is just a suggestion (from how other users do it). You can revert it if you want. Do you know how to Undo an edit? 12:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) That looks good! Takes up less room that way.Lynne1984 15:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) BL Wallpaper pic Hope you dont mind, but I borrowed your pic for one of my userboxes. Its a nice pic :) 22:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine with me. No worries. I dont get offended about that kind of stuff. 01:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Greet squad You are doing a great job greeting people. However, please make sure to check the post of the people you are greeting. One of the IPs was a vandal. No need to be nice to a vandal :P 15:01, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Its kinda a hassle at the moment (we might get a tool to make it easier). You have to click on thier contributions page, then click on the actual contribution (which takes you to the page they contributed to), then click on the history of that page and prev (preview) the individual contribution of that person you are wanting to greet. HUGE headache but after a few times, it becomes second nature. :(The Evil Dr. F's note - clicking diff is a shortcut to this) You are the greeter though and you can greet however you see fit. It is up to you to decide how deep into you want to be. The above method is also a way to get a "feel" for a new user and possibly help someone or talk about subjects in common. Alternatively you can just check all edits on recent activity (also a way to check for vandals and report them). This is a tool to see all edits easier, but has its own visual draw backs. Greeting anyone is fine, though, (until we get a tool) since they will be blocked if a vandal, anyway. 15:29, May 26, 2011 (UTC)